The Tournament of Personality
by jojoker boy
Summary: When a company in a planet called Personality lose their salary, they got to think of a way to raise their money. And then, a person thought of an idea which will blow off everyone's mind. How about people from around the universe to battle it out in their through the roof style battles? This is the Tournament of Personality!
1. FAQSand Characters

**Hello X Over fans, the name's jojoker boy. Now, I have a lot of things to say. This chapter will be just a chapter about this and all. Also, this fanfic is replacing my previous fanfic Team Awesome vs Team Threat. This fanfic will have a lot of chapters because it is actually the toughest fanfic I am working on. And by the way, this fanfic is not written by me only, but also my good friend FrostIMHart. She was new here since late January. So the first two chapters (this and the next) will be written by me and then the 3****rd**** will be frosty's turn. And we alternate between who's writing what. Okay so, on to the FAQS!**

_**Question #1: What is this fanfic about?**_

_**Answer: This fanfic is about a company in a planet called Personality is losing their money because the citizens there are busy doing stuff with their friends or belongings. One of the staff members of the company (By the way, the company's name is Fists of Fury) thought of a way to increase their salary. The member said to bring characters from around the universe as they do super awesome, through the roof stuff. And each character will battle it out in the categories our host chooses.**_

_**Question #2: Who are the characters and how many are there in the fanfic?**_

_**Answer: There will be around 270-300 characters, probably 270. The characters are these kinds of groups: Anime/Manga, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Miscellaneous, Movies, TV, Popular People and OCs.**_

_**Question #3: Who are the hosts?**_

_**Answer: That's a good question. The hosts are anyone. For example, for chapter 4, the hosts are Rhett and Link. And in chapter 5, it will be Mark from Markiplier in Youtube. It is like guest stars or so.**_

_**Question #4: Who thought of this idea?**_

_**Answer: I thought of this idea first as I said this to frosty in Skype and I quote, she said 'a huge xover! Luv it!' so yeah.**_

_**Question #5: Why is it in my stats instead of frosty?**_

_**Answer: 'I told this answer and she said no but now, she doesn't mind. I said, I am more known more than her so I said let us do it in my stats and I will make sure that she is involved.**_

_**Question #6: From each category, how many characters will there be?**_

_**Answer: So, from each category, there will be 30 characters.**_

_**Question #7: Why did you and frost put OCs in the battles?**_

_**Answer: Because we were tired and wanted a bit more excitement so we decided to put our OCs in there**_

_**Question #8: Last question, how often will you update the fanfic?**_

_**Answer: As long someone updates, it is updated. However, it will be updated probably less than 2 weeks or more so yeah.**_

**Okay, so that's the FAQs now and we will move on to characters. Here we go**

Anime/Manga

1. From Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki

2. From Berserk: Guts

3. From Bakuman: Moritaka Mashiro

4. From Detective Conan: Jimmy Kudo/Detective Conan

5. From Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel

6. From Full Metal Alchemist: Alphonse Elric

7. From Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki

8. From Dragon Ball: Goku

9. From Death Note: Light Yagami

One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy

11. From Rave Master: Haru Glory

12. From Astro Boy: Astro Boy

13. From Pluto: Gesicht

14. From Akira: Shotaro Kaneda

15. From Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Jonathan Joestar

16. From Gundam Wing: Heero Yuy

17. From Inuyasha: Inuyasha

18. From Yu Gi Oh: Yugi Mutou

19. From Beyblade: Tyson Granger

20. From Prince of Tennis: Ryoma Echizen

21. From Soul Eater: Maka Albarn

22. From Hetalia: Italy Veneziano

23. From Digimon: Hiro

24. From Fruits Basket: Tohru Honda

25. From Vampire Knight: Yuki Cross

26. From Shaman King: Yoh Asakura

27. From Toyko Mew Mew: Ichigo Momomiya

28. From Pandora Hearts: Oz Vessalius

29. From Hikaru no Go: Hikaru Shindo

30 From Saint Seiya: Pegasus Seiya

Books

1. From Harry Potter: Harry Potter

2. From Twilight (Yes it had books first): Bella Swan

3. From The Lord of the Rings: Frodo Baggins

4. From Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Percy Jackson

5. From Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen

6. From Maximum Ride: Max

7. From Phantom of the Opera: Erik

8. From Chronicles of Narnia: Peter Pevensie

9. From 39 Clues: Amy Cahill

10. From Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins

11. From Hardy Boys: Frank Hardy

12. From Nancy Drew: Nancy Drew

13. From Host: Wanderer Wanda

14. From Holes: Stanley Yelnats

15. From Princess Diaries: Mia Thermopolis

16. From The Kane Chronicles: Carter Kane

17. From Coraline: Coraline Jones

18. From A Christmas Carol: Ebenezer Scrooge

19. From The Cat in the Hat: Cat in the Hat

20. From How the Grinch Stole Christmas: The Grinch

21. From The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Esmeralda

22. From Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh

23. From Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Greg Heffley

24. From Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde: Dr Jekyll

25. From Dork Diaries: Nikki J Maxwell

26. From Geronimo Stilton: Geronimo Stilton

27. From Big Nate: Nate Wright

28. From Moby Dick: Ishmael

29. From The Unicorn: Tanaquil

30. From Oliver Twist: Oliver

Cartoons

1. From Avatar: Last Airbender: Aang

2. From Teen Titans: Cyborg

3. From Transformer: Optimus Prime

4. From Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom

5. From South Park: Stan Marsh

6. From My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash

7. From Ninja Turtle: Leonardo

8. From Kim Possible: Kim Possible

9. From Code Lyoko: Aelita Schaeffer

10. From Powerpuff Girls: Blossom

11. From Phineas and Ferb: Perry

12. From Codename: Kid Next Door: Nigel Uno

13. From Xiaolin Showdown: Omi

14. From Hey Arnold: Arnold

15. From Ben 10: Ben Tennyson

16. From Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin Seville

17. From Tom and Jerry: Tom Cat

18. From Penguins of Madagascar: Skipper

19. From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey Mouse

20. From Ed, Edd n Eddy: Eddy

21. From Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner

22. From Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny

23. From Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants

24: From Scooby Doo: Scooby Doo

25. From Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron

26. From Lilo and Stitch: Stitch

27. From The Simpsons: Homer Simpson

28. From Rugrats/ All Grown Up: Tommy Pickles

29. From Family Guy: Peter Griffin

30. From Gravity Falls: Dipper

Comics

1. From Ghost Rider: Johnny Blaze

2. From Hulk: Hulk

3. From Superman: Superman

4. From Bone: Fone Bone

5. From Green Lantern: John Stewart

6. From Flash: Wally West(Flash)

7. From Avengers: Hawkeye

8. From X Men: Storm

9. From Fantastic Four: Reed Richards

10. From X Men: Cyclops

11. From Batman: Batman

12. From Batman: Robin

13. From Deadpool: Deadpool

14. From Hellboy: Hellboy

15. From TMNT: Leonardo

16. From Fantastic Four: Thing

17. From Thor: Thor

18. From Iron Man: Iron Man

19. From Captain America: Captain America

20. From X Men: Wolverine

21. From Spider Man: Spider Man

22. From Archie: Archie

23. From Garfield: Garfield

24. From Fantastic Four: Human Torch

25. From Superman: Superboy

26. From Spider Man: Venom

27. From TMNT: Raphael

28. From Fantastic Four: Invisible Woman

29. From TMNT: Michelangelo

30. From TMNT: Donatello

Games

1. From Kingdom Hearts: Sora

2. From Pokemon: Pikachu

3. From Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife

4. From Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog

5. From Legend of Zelda: Link

6. From Mario: Mario

7. From Mega Man: Mega Man

8. From Tekken: King

9. From Jak and Daxter: Jak

10. From Star Fox: Fox McCloud

11. From Spyro the Dragon: Spyro

12. From Metal Gear: Solid Snake

13. From Minecraft: Steve

14. From Soul Calibur: Mitsurugi

15. From Kirby: Kirby

16. From Sly Cooper: Sly Cooper

17. From Mortal Kombat: Raiden

18. From Tomb Raider: Lara Croft

19. From Dead or Alive: Kasumi

20. From King of Fighters: Kyo Kusanagi

21: From Street Fighter: Ryu

22. From Ratchet and Clank: Ratchet

23. From Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot

24. From Kid Icarus: Pit

25. From Pac Man: Pac Man

26. From Parappa the Rapper: Parappa the Rapper

27. From God of War: Kratos

28. From Ape Escape: Spike

29. From Little Big Planet: Sackboy

30. From Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth

Misc (All are from Wrestling)

1. John Cena

2. Stone Cold

3. The Rock

4. Undertaker

5. The Miz

6. CM Punk

7. Kane

8. Cody Rhodes

9. Big Show

10. Hulk Hogan

11. Sting

12. Rob Van Dam

13. Bubba Ray Dudley

14. Brock Lesnar

15. Triple H

16. Shawn Michaels

17. Ric Flair

18. JBL/Bradshaw

19. Ron Simmons/Farooq

20. Rikishi

21. William regal

22. Edge

23. Christian

24. Goldust

25. John Morrison

26. JTG

27. Charlie Haas

28. Finlay

29. Mark Henry

30. Hurricane

Movies

1. From Star Wars: Darth Vader

2. From Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow

3. From Rise of the Guardians: Jack Frost

4. From Kung Fu Panda: Po Panda

5. From Tangled: Rapunzel

6. From Toy Story: Woody (Human Size)

7. From Megamind: Megamind

8. From Wreck it Ralph: Wreck it Ralph

9. From Aladdin: Aladdin

10. From Incredibles: Mr Incredible

11. From Shrek: Shrek

12. From Indiana Jones: Indiana Jones

13. From Peter Pan: Peter Pan

14. From Monsters Inc: James P. Sullivan

15. From Madagascar: Alex the Lion

16. From Over the Hedge: RJ

17. From Despicable Me: Gru

18. From Barbie: Barbie

19. From Hotel Transylvania: Dracula

20. From Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman

21. From Ratatouille: Linguini

22. From Tarzan: Tarzan

23. From Up: Russell

24. From Home Alone: Kevin McCallister

25. From ParaNorman: Norman Babcock

26. From Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: Flint Lockwood

27. From Open Season: Boog

28. From Chicken Little: Chicken Little

29. From Pirates! Bands of Misfit: Pirate Captain

30. From Planet 51: Captain Charles T. Baker

TV Shows

1. From Glee: Artie Abrams

2. From Supernatural: Dean Winchester

3. From Power Rangers: Red Power Ranger

4. From iCarly: Carly Shay

5. From Hannah Montana: Jackson Stewart

6. From Sonny with a Chance: Sonny Munroe

7. From Suite Life: Zack Martin

8. From Ugly Betty: Betty Suarez

9. From Shake It Up: Deuce Martinez

10. From Drake and Josh: Drake Bell

11. From My Babysitter's a Vampire: Ethan Morgan

12. From Phil of the Future: Phil Diffy

13. From Kyle XY: Kyle Trager

14. From Good Luck Charlie: PJ Duncan

15. From ANT Farm: Wacky the Wolf

16. From Pair of Kings: King Boomer

17. From Lab Rats: Adam Davenport

18. From That's So Raven: Cory Baxter

19. From Teletubbies(I think everyone are NOT rooting for this group!): Dipsy (He's the most mature Teletubby I've seen so yeah!)

20. From Crash and Bernstein: Crash

21. From I'm in the Band: Ash

22. From Kickin' It: Jack

23. From Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex Russo

24. From Dog with a Blog: Tyler James

25. From Jessie: Tony Chiccolini

26. From Smallville: Clark Kent

27. From Community: Jeff Winger

28. From Friends: Rachel Green

29. From Cheers: Sam Malone

30. From House: Dr Gerory House

Popular people

1. Markiplier

2. Pewdiepie

3. Yamimash

4. Anthony Padilla (Smosh)

5. Ian Hecox (Smosh)

6. Toby Turner

7. CaptainSparklez

8. AndrewOscarDelta

9. Tyrantking10

10. Ratchet5

11. VerticalSandwich

12. LordMinion777

13. UberHaxorNova

14. ShaneDawsonTV

15. Benny Fine (TheFineBros)

16. PSY (There is a full explanation to why added PSY and the person below)

17 Justin Bieber

18. Hugh Jackman

19. Mike Tyson

20. George Foreman

21. Jack Black

22. Ben Stiller

23. Eddie Murphy

24. Mike Myers

25. Josh Hutcherson

26. Jackie Chan

27. Vin Diesel

28. Charlie Sheen

29. Gotye

30. Michael Phelps

OCs (As of now, there are only a few OCs so now we need more so if you want your OC here, PM me or FrostIMHart.)

1. Jojo the Lion (My OC)

2. Platnium Crystal (My OC)

3. Steve (My OC)

4. Bunter (Frosty's OC)

5. Charcole (Frosty's OC)

6. Marco (Frosty's OC)

7. Stratus (Frosty's OC)

8. Keedith (Frosty's OC)

9. Kip (Frosty's OC)

10. Shane (My OC)

11-30. ?

**Okay, that's it for now, next chapter, it will still be my turn to write as I write the whole storyline to this so yeah. See you guys in the next chapter. Bye! Oh, and make sure you read FrostIMHart's fanfics and my fanfics but there is no pressure.**


	2. The plan

**Hi everybody, I am still back with more Tournament of Personality. So, this chapter will have a little bit of the whole storyline of why is this happening so yeah. Frost also gave me a worthless review but that will not count as a review. Everyone excluding me and Frost will review. Also, I took a look at the first chapter as I saw PSY and Justin Bieber. Now, I said there was an explanation and it was due to the fact that these two made the top two most viewed videos on Youtube and there are fans to Justin Bieber or PSY or both of them or none. So I thought that they have a rivalry to declare who is the better person, so why don't we do it here in this fanfic? Okay, let me, jojoker boy, the king of stupidity, to start off the chapter!**

Right now, there is a spaceship heading to a unknown planet. The planet had a sign. It said 'Welcome to Personality!'. The planet had a rainbow kind of dust. There were a lot of landscapes in the planet in view. The landscapes that were in view were buildings, stadiums, ponds and parks.

Anyways, the spaceship landed on the planet. The spaceship was rainbow like the dust. Just then, a door opens as a silhouette of a person is there. The person started walking towards the dust. As he landed on the dust, he took off his spaceship helmet. He was a blue alien with two eyes. He also had brown hair. He looked like a human. Then he started to run to the city.

After 3 minutes of sprinting, he finally stopped. But he stopped in front of a HQ. The HQ was called 'Fists of Fury!'. It was white and had stripes of blue. The alien started to walk inside the HQ. After he reached in front of a door, he had to put his hand in a hand scanner. The scanner turned green as it said 'George Macel!' The door opened as George walked inside the HQ.

Inside the HQ was weird. The walls and the floors were black. This HQ only had 2 floors. The escalators were flat. The doors were white. The alien then ran to the door he was looking for.

George: 'Door 1C! Known as the boss's office. Luckily, I have a plan.'

George then smiled as he knocked. The door was open so George just opened the door. Inside was a nice office. There was a window to the outside. The floor had a carpet. The office also had books and also a desk. But inside there was an angry looking alien. The boss had green skin. He also looks like a lizard due to his rough skin. He also had a suit that was brown and it was buttoned up.

George: 'Good afternoon, sir.'

Boss: 'Good afternoon, George. Now, I need to talk to you. Our salary is losing as there no way to increase it. There is no way! Do you have an idea?'

George: 'Well, Shawn, or boss, I have a little idea that might work.'

Shawn: 'Well, present it or present to the meeting.'

George: 'Can we do it at the meeting?'

Shawn: 'Whatever but make sure you ready. It is only half an hour to the meeting.'

George: 'Okay, thank you sir.'

George walked out of the room. Then, he went to room 1A. He grabbed a laptop, a board, markers and a water bottle. Then he went with the stuff to room 2A upstairs. He walked in there with the stuff. Then, on his laptop, he opened the Internet to search a video. He typed in AlienTube 'Reason why Fists of Fury are losing money!' In there, he found his name with the video. He opened it to see if it was the right one as it was.

George: 'Okay, now I need to work on the board!'

George started to write on the board like crazy. They were just a few sentences.

George: 'Okay, I'm set. Let me go to the meeting room.'

Then he went to room 2F to the meeting room. He prepared everything as he drank water. After he finished, he typed in his computer. He was typing up for his account at . After 20 minutes, people started to come in the room. After 5 minutes, it was full.

Shawn: 'Okay, tonight we are busy. We need to think of ways of getting money. Michelle, you have your plan.'

Michelle stood up. She was a pink alien. She has a brown wavy hair. She was wearing a green skirt and she wore a blue T shirt. She had a crush on George. Anyways, she stood up and said her idea.

Michelle: 'How about we just build this place into a show? I mean, what we do now as selling trophies is making it even worse to lose money! So can't we just turn this to a show?'

Shawn: 'I think that's a great idea. Let me just keep listening to everyone else's ideas. Okay, does anyone else besides George have an idea?'

Only one person his hand. He has black skin (Okay, I'm not being racist to aliens or human but that is his skin), has blue nerd glasses, and has a jumper. He also has green pants.

Shawn: *sighs* Yes, Road?'

Road: 'How about we do this a lab?'

Everyone groaned at Road's opinion.

Road: 'What?'

Shawn: 'I'll think about it later, Road. Right now, George will present his idea. George, you can come up here.'

George walked up to the front a bit nervous with his board and laptop. George showed his video on why Fists of Fury are losing money. Everyone agreed that the HQ was turning into a boring shop, the trophies are really small that anyone can try to gulp it in one gulp, the trophies are plastic gold, not real gold and the customers are now shopping at Alien-mart

Then, George spoke.

George: 'Okay, so this is my idea to how we can raise our salary. So, when I first came here, I thought of this place as fighting due to the name Fists of Fury. Now, I think the best way to raise our money is to go to a stadium and host our own tournament. Now it could be anytime from now. So we could use Michelle's idea onto making this a show and we should plan on to do a tournament from people around the universe. Besides, this planet is the best planet as to breathe air beside Earth. Whoever wins gets a real gold trophy as they also can do whatever they want.'

Everyone clapped their hands in approval. Even the angry boss, Shawn was clapping as he was actually smiling.

Shawn: 'George, this could actually boost up our salary. Great idea. Okay, now, who are the competitors?'

George: 'I also have this really long list to represent the competitors (the list of competitors was in the first chapter.) Here you go.'

Shawn: 'Whoa, that's huge. How many competitors in total?'

George: 'About 300. This is also another to boost money for a long time. More airtime, more money.'

Shawn: 'Great, let me send invitations to the competitors. Thanks George.'

George: 'Welcome.'

Shawn: 'Thanks for attending the meeting, bye.'

Everyone left except Michelle and George.

Michelle: 'That was a great idea.'

George: 'Thanks, I loved yours too.'

And the two went outside the office talking. Meanwhile, Shawn made 300 copies of the invitations. It said:

'Dear person,

My name is Shawn and I hail from a planet called Personality. We are losing money so we needed a way to increase money. Luckily, we need you to come to the planet to help us raise money. Can you come? Oh by the way, you can breathe in this planet.

Sincerely, Shawn the alien.'

Shawn then went to his mailbox to send to each world.

Shawn: 'It is awesome, time to raise money!'

**Okay, that's it for chapter 3. I mean, 2. Anyways, chapter 3, which Frost will write, will be how the people feel when they arrive to the HQ. Also, Shawn will welcome them to the planet as they take a tour. The fourth chapter, which I will write, will be rule explaining and a few of the first battles. So now, see you in the 4****th**** chapter while Frost takes my role. See ya.**


	3. Before the Tournament even begins

**Hi guys, jojoker boy here and we're back! So, the reason why we took so long was because my partner (FrostIMHart) had some issues and she forgot about it until a few days ago, where she asked me about it so she decided to rebound and give you a 'I'm really sorry' chapter. And we also decided to do some changes. Ever since The Last of Us was released, Frosty here wanted Joel to be in the tournament so I decided to replace Sackboy to Joel. Also, my partner also wanted most of her OCs off, so let's just say, they got real sick. And I heard that Pony3Tears (a reviewer) wanted at least 1 or 2 of her OCs in the fanfic. Later, my friend, later. Anyways, I proofread Frost's part of the story so you may as well see a long chapter probably. Okay, Frost, take over.**

_**FrostIMHart (AKA swirlyblupie): Allo! This is LONG overdue because i was procrastinating my butt off all summer to finish this. Finally I tossed the writer's block and I am BACK in BUISNESS! Yey :3**_

-Mark (From the section Popular People) POV-

"GODDAMMIT!" I, quietly, yelled, as I tripped over a stray luggage padlock. Boarding passengers gave me strange glances. What? Haven't they seen me before or do they think I'm just weird? I then continued onto the plane. Recovering quickly and hurrying onto the plane, I took my seat and checked myself if I was hurt when I tripped. Settling in, I took a look around the plane. To my left, I see an mouse who had red pants which also had 2 buttons. He also had those ears that were circular. Let me guess, it's Mickey Mouse. And beside him is a white, furry, anthropomorphic creature who had pointy ears and an overbite. Bugs Bunny, I believe? And to my right, I see a blue, little creature _**(Stitch)**_ that was sleeping peacefully. "Simon? Sora? Stan? Stan! Yeah..." I attempted to guess the name of the blue creature.

I then heard the attendees speak. They said that all of the passengers will be going to the planet Personality. What the heck is that? Anyways, they also explained about how colorful and beautiful the planet is. They even said they had fresh air from Earth. They stole our oxygen. And lastly, they said to us to look into our mini screens to see the planet itself, why this tournament is taking place and who the participants are. And then they said the usual procedures on what to do to be safe in the plane.

I ignored the procedures and all and furiously started tapping the screen to open up.

But then I heard 'MR. FISCHBACH! Please patiently wait or else, you will be disqualified to enter to the tournament!'

I start whimpering and hugged Mickey Mouse and said 'Protect me, Mickey! PROTECT ME!'

But he pushed me away from him. After the attendees stop speaking, the mini screens were available to use so I opened the screen to see 5 options. One is entertainment. I hope I am in it. The next one is About Personality. Then there was the option called The Tournament of Personality. After that is the about the flight and lastly, there is a nice feature called the outside view option. I heard when the attendees spoke, they said that if we view this option, we get to see like when you are in a rocket ship and view in front of you in the big windows. Like my let's play of Kerbal Space Program.

I pressed the 'Flight' option. It showed me how long it will take to arrive there (24 hours to arrive), what we will be eating for breakfast, lunch and dinner, the names of the attendees, and the airplane itself. I pressed the 'About Personality' button. It showed a picture of a colorful planet. They said they had lots of buildings, fresh air for anyone, habitants are aliens and humans as this planet is a diverse and multicultural planet. Neat! It also had 1000+ population. Wow, who doesn't want to live there? And lastly, they have many cool things like the chocolate bar Licka which has different tastes every bite. And they also have the best selling video game called Land of the Warrior which was made in the engine called Perpling! And so much more but I am too lazy to say more.

I pressed 'The Tournament of Personality' button but guess what I found? Blank paper. That was just a waste. 'Ughh, need some sleep.' I rest my eyes and I want to sleep for the whole flight just because just 3 hours ago, I finished another video for my channel and Markiplites. I try so hard for them every day to make a video.

-Batman-

Hmm, me and Robin are somehow stuck between a chipmunk _**(Alvin the Chipmunk)**_ who was a A in his shirt and a guy who wears a pink shirt, a pink hat and has an overbite _**(Timmy Turner**_). Robin is busy fixing his Robin attire because Joker gave him too much of his exploding pies and stains came on the attire. Meanwhile, I am improving my Batarang. Not only will it explode, go to the opponent and give the opponent a scratch, but it will also divide into 5 to give more damage to the opponent. But then, I heard singing. It was that chipmunk. He had headphones on his ears and started singing damn too loud. I pressed the 'Mute' button on his remote. But he was still singing. I grabbed his shirt and threw him in the window.

'Woah, Bruce, that wasn't very nice.' Dick (Robin) said to me. I replied 'What? He was annoying and we're both fixing something so if we lose focus, we ruin the gadgets!' 'But, he's a small squirrel.' Dick replied. 'I'm a chipmunk!' the chipmunk shouted. Dick replied 'I don't care!'

I started reading the planet that I'm going to with a lot of people's magazine. Let me tell you this, beating Joker is more interesting than reading this magazine. Better start working on my new Batman costume since I finished the Batarang upgrade. It is very similar to my Batman Beyond costume except the bat in the middle is not red, it's blue and the belt is yellow.

23 hours and 45 minutes later

Kevin McCallister POV

So, we finally arrived where we are all heading to. See, I am a complete genius now. I always pull pranks on people, especially the bad guys (Harry and Marv from Home Alone). But now, I need to use nice stuff to beat these people up. Finally, we landed. I still remember the time where I got lost in New York. It was fun, especially when I threw bricks while the bald guy kept ducking and the bricks hit the curly hair guy. Good times.

The plane finally stopped moving. The attendees said the people that are in the last row go first then the next row and so on. Luckily, I was in the last row with 11 different people. One was sleeping and had glasses and a fake pink mustache on his mouth. Beside him onto his right were I believe the famous Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. And to his left, there's a blue creature that's all hyper like me. To my right, there's a blue creature that claims he's the fastest thing on Earth _**(Sonic the Hedgehog)**_ and beside him is a huge green creature that looks like he came from the dead (_**The Hulk)**_. To my left, it's a little penguin who has a blue print _**(Skipper)**_. On the window side, there was my favorite comical guy, Batman with his sidekick Robin. Man, I loved them beating up the bad guys. But beside them was a chipmunk and a guy with everything pink except his body and his pants.

I saw the attendee try to wake up the guy with the mustache. "Sir? Erm... Mister... Fischbach?" The flight attendee shook this Fischbach guy timidly. He looked until he realised what was happening, then he said "Oh fuuuuuuu...udge!" He changed in mid sentence. Mark took a quick glance around, only to find our row waiting to leave and everyone else looking around. He awkwardly grabbed his bags and sprinted out towards the boarding station. We followed him to go outside to the airport. And what I saw was aliens looking at us without a sound. Then they started screaming and running away from us. We all took a seat on the bench. We all looked around to admire the impressive modern architecture. "Maybe this planet won't be so bad after all, I guess..." Mickey Mouse said.

Garfield's POV

Where's my damn lasagna? I am still hungry ever since dinner. Anyways, we all arrived to the airport and waited because the attendees said there will be someone picking all of us up. While we waited, we all looked around and found a store. I walked right in and saw a white alien.

He said 'Welcome to the Multicultural Store. What would YOU like today?' Let me tell you guys something though, this store is empty except there's a counter and a cash register. I asked him 'Do you have lasagna?' He said 'Why yes, yes we do.' I answered back 'But this store is empty!' The alien replied 'Watch.' He said 'Lasagna please.' Then I saw the lasagna came out of nowhere. I started to drool. Lasagna is my favorite and he just made come out of nowhere. 'How much?' I asked. He said 'For free! If you were asked by permission by our habitants to come over, then all you guys buy is for free.' I dropped my jaw to the floor. I ran to eat the lasagna first. 'Woah, this is awesome! Here's your tip.' He asked 'Is this Earth money?' I answered 'Yes, enjoy!'

I took the lasagna with me and I saw the guys with a yellow alien. They all said 'GARFIELD! LET'S GO!' 'Okay, okay, jeez!' I answered as we all left to a new location.

-Joel's (The Last of Us) POV-

We all went out to where we all leave to the streets and the driveway and shit. "Damn airport is so big..." I muttered to myself, eyeing the little yellow alien walking side by side with me. "What?" Ellie asked, only to receive a frank "Nothing" from me. Eager to change the subject, I thought aloud "Need to find a taxi, find the Fists of fury headquarters... find the hotel..." I trailed off, then snapped back seeing a "Terminal Taxis This way (right arrow)" sign, pointing to a large set of automatic doors. "C'mon, Ellie. The taxis are that way" I gestured to the doors, and we continued to the exit.

As we all went to our separate ways, the crowds grew by numbers. I insisted that Ellie should hold my hand until we caught the taxi. Finally, I managed to get us a hovering vehicle, labeled 'Personality cabs'. "Where to?" The green alien driver asked, but before I could reply, we saw a man with a pink mustache stopping us and asked where we were headed. "Fists of Fury arena. You headed there stranger?" Joel raised his eyebrow in question. "Thats where I'm headed!" He exclaimed and climbed into the backseats next to Ellie while I sat in the front beside the alien. The gruff alien rolled his eyes, and shifted the car into gear. Ellie asked the stranger "I'm Ellie, what's your name?" She held her hand out towards the man. He froze for a moment, realizing who he had just met before answering "My name's Mark. Nice to meet you Ellie."

After a long taxi ride, and overhearing a discussion about video games between Ellie and mark, I was relieved to arrive at the headquarters of Fists of fury. We split the fare cost, and headed our separate ways.

-Aaron (Yamimash) POV-

Yes, finally arrived to the hotel and in my room. I looked around. This is actually really cool. It feels like I'm at my home. It has a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, stairs to the bedroom and a closet. Once I settled in the room, I laid down for a quick powernap. It was only 1PM so that means I would have plenty of time to sleep. I slept for about an hour before I was disturbed by the sound of the door swinging open. "Huh? Who's there?" I muttered. "Huh, guess we're roomies then." chuckled the figure at the door. "Roomies? I have a roommate?!" I was all confused. I rubbed my eyes and introduced myself. "I'm Aaron Ash, nice to meet you." The blue pony grinned and replied "Name's Rainbow Dash, Pegasus flyer extraordinaire!" Rainbow Dash said while flipping her rainbow mane. "Right... nice to meet you Rainbow dash... well if you don't mind, I'm going to have a cup of tea. Would you care for some?" I asked "Yeah, thanks Aaron, Equestria's a lot warmer than Personality..." The pony stopped to shake the rainbow dust off her hooves, and then pulled a magazine off of the bedside table. "'Personality Fashion weekly'? Bleugh!" Dash grimaced and tossed the magazine behind her. "Yeah that stuff is boring as hell" I agreed "Here you go. A cup of tea for Rainbow Dash" I handed a steaming mug to Rainbow dash and sat down on my bed.

8 PM

"It's time to go Rainbow" I said. "Where to?" Rainbow asked "Don't you remember? When you got here, they were announcing a meeting for all the tournament contestants..." I answered "Oh... I guess I'm just to awesome to remember." Rainbow grinned, as I rolled my eyes. I brushed my hair, put on my shoes and lastly, combed my beard. Me and Rainbow Dash walked together to the conference room, and when we arrived, there were nearly hundreds of people.

-3rd Perspective-

Shawn, the manager of the headquarters came in front of everyone to introduce himself. 'Hello, my name is Shawn and in the next few weeks, you people will be in a tournament for our company.' Markiplier asked Shawn 'More like a tournament fundraiser?' Shawn answered 'With the addition of entertainment for the people out there. Anyways, only 275 of you guys made it so far. 15 others were sick _**(in reality, as stated in jojoker boy's author's note, I took out most of my OCs except Bunter. So we need 24 OCs to enter the competiton) **_and we do need replacements. Luckily, we got ourselves a guy named Lark replacing one of the original guys so we only need 24 guys to enter as well. But, we will move on and if we are really lucky to get 24 other guys or gals just in time, then we can move on without issues. George, speak now.'

Shawn finally stopped speaking as George started to speak. 'Okay, so my name is George and I was the creator of this whole tournament. Here, I want to tell about what the schedule is. 10:30 AM to 12:00 PM will be the first few fights. Then, you guys get an hour break for 1 hour. Then from 1:00 PM to 7:45 PM will be the next few fights. Then you guys get 1 hour and a half for dinner. And from 9:15 PM to 11:00 PM will not only be the last few fights, but also include the most anticipated match of the night. Now, I also divided all you guys and gals into 50 groups so it will be 6 people into one group. Tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM, we will reveal to you who's in this group and that group. In each group, you will face each other. For example, if I, Shawn, Jojo, Bunter, Spyro and Mike Tyson were in one group, we will be fighting each other in a series of matches. Also, either the staff or the audience can vote of what type of match so be ready for what type of match that can happen. And lastly, there will be prizes for every contestant. I will not tell you the prizes yet but it will be a surprise. Now, you can all go back to the hotel. And by the way, the first few matches are tomorrow.'

-Bunter's POV-

"Couldn't they just put the info in a brochure instead of calling everyone together?" I muttered in my heavy british accent. I left the building, and took a walk, lighting a cigarette as I descended the marble staircase. I was a hellhound that wears a usual black sweater and black zip up boots, complete with thick framed glasses and a spiked collar. "This place is so damn colorful!" I groaned as I try to shake the rainbow dust off my shoes. "I know right? It sucks..." a feminine voice answered from behind him. I turned and saw a tall girl with a long black braid down her back and striking blue-gray eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans with a grease rag and a wrench sticking out of the back pocket, and a tank top that looked to be stained with oil. She smiled and held out her hand. "Lark's the name. You?" "Bunter." I answered and shook her hand. We continued walking together and talked until it was announced over the loudspeakers that lunch was about to be served.

9 PM

-Lark POV-

I sat in bed, skimming over a car manual, when the door swung open. "Icarus?" I asked "Lark?!" Icarus asked. We both stared at each other in confusion. "Icarus you son of a..." I said through gritted teeth. A nervous grin spread across the half doll's _**(Icarus**_) lips. "L-Lark, let's be rational now! That was a long time ago and I'm very sorry..." he stuttered. I didn't listen to him. All I did is shove him against the wall. "I haven't forgiven you yet and I don't plan on doing it soon." I whispered into his ear. Icarus gathered himself up and shoved me away. "Whether you have forgiven me or not, it doesn't matter anymore, we broke up." I let out a sigh and flopped onto my bed. "Besides, I'm in a relationship now." He muttered. "WHAT?" I asked. He answered 'Look, I can explain. I needed to forget you just to not remember how we broke up and all.' 'SHUT UP!' I yelled as I held a pillow over my head and tried to sleep. I heard Icarus put down his bags down and tried to sleep as well beside me. My throat tightened painfully and I started to cry quietly without Icarus listening to the cries. I missed Icarus. I asked him a question 'Are you in this competition?' He answered 'I don't know. I'm only here to see my other friends.' I answered 'The reason you saw me here was because I replaced one of them because they were sick.' He said 'Okay, sleep now.' And we both slept.

*8:30 AM*

-Jojo's POV-

So, I really hate my roommate. I couldn't even get some sleep. He had green fur that went to my face so it was ticklish, he had some sort of baby skin with baby eyes, had a long antennae that was shaped like a line, he usually wears a hat that has the cow pattern, he sometimes talks to himself and lastly, he eats only two things that are called Teletubby Custard and Tubby Toast. His name is Dipsy. He told me about his land and he showed me some videos of what his family looks like. 'Wait, you're the most mature Teletubby?' I asked. 'Yeah, Dipsy mature, but me talk like baby. That's my style.' He answered. I asked another question 'So wait, you talk like you have language issues?' Dipsy answered 'Eggzactly!' I answered 'Oi boy! Anyways, you prepared?' Dipsy answered 'You beg I am!' I face-palmed. God, who seriously invited this guy.

9 AM

Well, Dipsy went to take a shower and told me to see who he will be fighting. Shawn and George was in the TV (just opened it on time) and said the groups. It was boring to see. Finally, Group 50 is the group I am in. It will be me, Dipsy, Kratos, Venom, Flash and Shrek. Well, I think I will be knocked out early in the tournament. They also stated that the last 2 in the group will be eliminated so I will be crushed alongside Dipsy. I didn't need to tell Dipsy anything because he just came in time to see which group he is in. He then said 'We're gonna win!' I muttered 'Oh brother.'

-3rd perspective-

10:30 AM

The contestants arrived in the stadium that is called Dander Stadium. It was huge as all of the contestants arrived in the American Football field as the crowd was cheering for the contestants. It was deafening yet amazing for the contestants to see fans cheer for them. George appeared in the JumboScreen and welcomed the contestants. 'Welcome, contestants to Personality! Today, 6 people will be fighting each other in 8 different matches. But in the end, there will be 2 people that will go back home. Anyways, today, the group that will be fighting each other today is group 32. That includes Markiplier, Barbie, Red Power Ranger, Platinum Crystal, Pac Man and Goku. You guys, prepare for the first match which the audience will decide on. It can be boxing, racing, texting or Build a Castle. Audience, you have 5 minutes to decide. And Group 32, good luck.'

Group 32 all went to backstage to meet up the people as they wished them good luck. Once Group 32 came back out on the field, George announced what type of match they will do. 'And the type of match that all of you will do is….'

_**Swirlyblupie A/N: YEY I FINISHED DIS**____**  
flippin finally.  
Also, the character Bunter belongs to fluffrocket!**_

**Jojoker boy's A/N: Yes indeed swirly, you did. I had to proofread for swirls because she had spelling errors and I got her mixed up with perspectives so I fixed that as well. Okay, now, guys or gals who are reading this, we need OCs. So far, we need only 24 OCs so you can have all the time you need to send in OCs (there will be 100 or less chapters for the first round so you have all the time). Share this to your friends. No pressure. Okay, bye now.**


End file.
